I'll stay by you
by lazeee an demented
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries so i won't even try, sainarusai and a bit of sasunarusasu, this is going to be angsty and fluffy....and lemon filled so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Well I've had this on my computer for almost a year now so I thought its time to post…. I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.  
Warnings- er now im further in the manga my Sai is kind of ooc but hey its fanfiction, and well spoilers for anyone still watching the anime, If your on the manga then your probably way past anything I can mess up.

So enjoy

"N-no don't please…stay…nmm…shinobi" The raven-haired man woke up from his sleep and turned to find Naruto sleep talking. He sighed, how the blonde wasn't dead yet was beyond him. The guy was in such a deep sleep he was dreaming; well judging by the tear tracks on the tanned face it was more of a nightmare. The raven sighed again and knelt over the ninja. "Hey idiot, wake up", he was answered by light murmuring.

Naruto's POV

Sasuke was there in front of me but as I reached out he seemed to move further away. Ii ran after him yet he moved faster still. I screamed at him not to go, that we could improve together, but he continued, not even glancing back, running into the darkness. I'd lost sight of him but I kept running ahead towards where I hoped he'd be, then I felt hands on me, and a deep voice saying idiot. I pried myself from the wretched dream and peered through tear welled eyes to see a black haired man with alabaster skin and piercing onyx eyes. The first and only thought to cross my mind was Sasuke. I reached out and grabbed the avenger promising myself to never let him go. I closed my eyes relishing the moment as I spoke the words "please don't leave me".

Norm POV

Sai froze as Naruto pulled him down onto his chest. His body became visibly rigid, as the blonde then whispered, "please don't leave me" before snuggling closer. As slight smile graced the shinobi's lips as he whispered back "never Naruto-kun" and began stroking blonde locks away from the tanned face.

Naruto woke up to a weight on his chest as he used his hand to explore the object he found it had hair, a nose, mouth, and was breathing. Before he even opened his eyes he knew who it was. The blonde was about to yell at the other boy when he remembered his dream, he had told Sasuke to stay but ended up waking up to Sai. Naruto looked at the boy and sighed, Sai had stayed in the same uncomfortable position he had pulled him into all night. Even with the extra weight the blonde had to admit that last night had been the most peaceful nights sleep he'd had in years. Naruto prodded the raven-haired man gently and sat up as the weight above him was relieved. "Hey, Sai…err thanks".

"No problem dickless", a vain near the loud-mouthed ninja's temple began to throb as he tried to control his anger. Sai picked up his pencil and pad and walked to the hut door. "Hey Naruto…" Said boy looked up at the speaker " no matter what, I wont leave you". With that Sai left the hut leaving a slightly confused Naruto behind. He sat in a tree by the stream, and glanced over at the two small huts housing team seven. Yamato taichou had a very useful jutsu. He turned back around to the stream enjoying the peaceful time he would have drawing before the she-man would make him gather things for breakfast.

The day was spent on training and as usual Naruto spent almost every second training, when Sakura would tell him to rest he'd reply that he wanted to be at his best for when he fought Sasuke. Everyday would go like this from breakfast till dinner. Sai watched the blonde shovel food into his mouth, this was one of the rare moments in which Naruto wouldn't rave on about something or other and the entire group were grateful for small graces. The raven looked around and frowned, Sakura seemed very shifty; she was probably going to hit him for something after they ate. He followed her gaze and deepened his frown; it led to his picture book. He sighed inwardly, that book was a liability it held his memories of his past. When he became Sai all evidence of his previous life were to be removed but the book carried sentimental value beyond words. The only thing in his life that could trigger an emotion, well apart from Naruto at least. It amazed him how that one person could erase year of training and make him feel so many things in so little time. There were so many emotions he couldn't name or didn't understand. Last night he had felt a strange almost painful feeling when Naruto had had the nightmare, almost guilt-like. Previous research in the Konoha library told him that it was something akin to compassion but he couldn't quite put his finger on the feelings he felt when the blonde had hugged him, no book in the library described such emotions, yet it did not feel like a mixture of ones he already knew. He sighed again but this time out loud mumbling "emotions are troublesome" causing the rest of the group to stop and stare, in Naruto's case with his mouth wide open. The raven-haired man cleared his plate and went to bed, the next day they would be entering sound so he would need the sleep. As he readied himself for bed all he could think about was how happy Naruto looked when talking about Sasuke. A frown unknowingly formed on Sai's face as he pulled as he pulled the covers over his head and attempted to sleep, mumbling under his breath "emotions are so troublesome".


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry for the wait and lack of replies to much appreciated reviews. I wasn't getting mail through. It's all sorted now though, so I hope you enjoy it, i know i'd be pissed if i waited for ages and th new chapter was crap. . 

* * *

It had been a long day, and as he crept down the halls looking for the Konoha traitor Sai found himself thinking about words Naruto had said not long ago _'If my arms get ripped off, I'll just kick him to death. If my legs get ripped off, I'll just bite him to death. If my head gets ripped off, I'll just stare him to death. And if my eyes get ripped out, I'll just curse him to death _' the shinobi frowned as he remembered the recklessly determined face of the blonde as he spoke _'Even if it means getting torn to pieces, I'm going to take Sasuke back from Orochimaru no matter what! ' _

Sai painted mice and sent them to discover the Uchiha's location. That would be one more name for Danzou-sama to cross of. As he neared the avengers room he remembered his conversation with Naruto before they entered the lair. The word bond relentlessly echoed through his mind as he remembered what team 7 where here to do and how much they had gone through to save the traitor. He laughed bitterly as he remembered Naruto punching him for stating the Uchiha was a worthless traitor. After everything that had happened Naruto was still willing to risk his life for Sasuke. Sai's fist clenched as he thought about how the Uchiha had betrayed and even tried to kill the blonde for power. "Well he's guna be one less traitor to worry about" the raven-haired man said aloud, stopping in his tracks after he had finished the sentence. The gravity of what he was about to do had just hit him and another emotion was quickly making its way to the surface. Sai didn't try to identify it, instead he tried to crush it, eradicate it, but the more he tried the stronger it became. He didn't want to kill Sasuke and see Naruto dejected, having him hate him; he wanted to protect Naruto even if it meant his bonds as well. He wanted to protect the honourless bastard if it meant protecting Naruto's happiness.

Sai opened the door to a dark room in which the Uchiha resided and spoke "Uchiha Sasuke, I have come to take you back to Konoha" "_to Naruto… I will protect his bonds". _A body turned over and Sai was met with a pair of red eyes. Sasuke released his power causing the room to crumble. Sai turned to his right and saw both Naruto and Sakura run towards the scene and stared up at Sasuke.

The Uchiha had grown significantly, he now had a handsome mature face and a well built tall body. He looked down at team7 and smirked at the weaker shinobi. Naruto ran forward and told Sasuke that he would be coming back to Konoha one way or the other causing Sasuke's smirk to become more prominent. Sai watched the Uchiha jump down from the cliff and walk towards the blonde. From his position behind Naruto he saw Sasuke stroke one of the hokage wannabe's cheeks while whispering something into his ear. An emotion seemed to bubble to the surface, as Sai wondered why Naruto didn't move away from the avenger. Not only was Sasuke caressing Naruto but also their cheeks seemed to be touching as he lent over to whisper in the others ear. Naruto stayed rooted to the spot as Sasuke reached behind him and began to unsheathe a Katana on his back. As soon as Sai saw the metal appear form over the Uchiha's shoulder he rushed forward and caught the traitors hand before he could plunge the bade into Naruto's back. The blonde still stood there rooted to the spot as he slowly realised what was happening. He jumped back and prepared to fight Sasuke. The rest of the fight was a blur as Sasuke showed the immense power he gained from training under Orochimaru. Even Yamato taichou seemed to have trouble fending off the wave of attacks. Soon Orochimaru came and took his new container away from the fight leaving team 7 to watch them disappear.

* * *

One the way home Sai realised that he hated the Uchiha truly hated him for so many reasons. That had been the first mission he had ever failed so miserably. It wasn't that the Uchiha had gotten away but the fact that if he hadn't worried about Naruto's reaction he would have been able to set traps or at least wound the bastard slightly before the rest of the team fought him. Sai lay in his hut trying to sleep away these damn emotions, they had prevented him from even being able to paint. The uncomfortable feeling of failure and guilt consumed him as he tried to relax his body. The restless boy turned on his side and realised Naruto was missing. He sat up and wondered when the other had gone; so he wasn't a hopeless shinobi after all. Sai stealthily moved out of the hut and began looking for his teammate, he found the blonde in a tree overlooking the stream. He sighed inwardly, ever since the fight Naruto had been unusually quiet speaking only when necessary and training at every opportunity. The silence wasn't really the worrying thing it was the lack of appetite; the blonde had only picked at dinner the previous day and was now at a total of three days without a proper meal. Sai painted two large pythons on his pad and sent them off towards Naruto's tree. He had hoped Naruto would scream at him for doing something so unnecessary and trying to scare him, but was met with silence as the pythons continued to bind the ninja to the trunk. Sai frowned and climbed the tree to confront the blonde. The lack of hyperness was starting to annoy him and the fact that it was due to the Uchiha made it worse. 

Sai kneeled in front of Naruto and stared into the dull almost lifeless blue eyes, the other ninja just looked down at his bindings then back at the spot he had been previously staring at. The raven grabbed the other mans shoulders and turned them till Naruto's gaze drifted to him. "He's out there, somewhere…so close yet so far away", Sai relinquished his hold on the other and sat down.

"Isn't it good that he's not here to hurt you?" Naruto smiled lightly

"I failed, I promised Sakura-san that I would bring him back, bu-"

" It's not like that was your only chance there's still time before the body switch all you have to do is get stronger"

"Yeh", Naruto's eyes followed Sai as he made to move next to the blonde on the trunk so that they were sitting beside each other each with a leg dangling off the side. Sai looked at Naruto, and lifted a knee to his chest, that was the face he had hoped to never see. Naruto looked ill. His usually tanned skin was now pale, and his trademark blue eyes seemed a dark grey blue colour, and his seemingly permanent smile had wasted away to leave a sad expression. "Naruto…what is Sasuke to you?" Naruto tore his gaze away from the stream to look at Sai; he closed his eyes and let his head rest on the trunk of the tree noting that the snakes had disappeared. " I mean you go through all this trouble to retrieve him even though you say it's for the sh- I mean Sakura-san…when you spoke of your bonds that day…"

" I don't know, I just feel empty without him around, he's the first person who accepted me, the only person who has every truly accepted me, who knows me. I mean Iruka-sensei accepts me but as a pupil he has to nurture, at best as a younger brother or something, but Sasuke…he was my friend, I know he doesn't hate me there have bee so many times where he could have just let me die and saved his own hide or even pretended not to be able to help, but every time I was in trouble he'd risk his life to save me...Then he got the cursed seal, he became a different person-"

"You're blaming this on the seal?"

"No, I know he would have chased power no matter what but I think he would have been more careful about the damage he caused whilst doing it. He would have cared that he was hurting people and tried to avoid it". Sai looked up at the sky, why did he agree to take this mission? Better still why did he not carry out orders and assassinate the Uchiha? He looked to his right and saw the answer to the second question. He brought his fingers up to trace the symbol on his hitai-ate. When he had first started his training in the village of the mist he had always wondered why ninja were so heavily punished for showing signs of emotion. They were always told that it was a dangerous thing for shinobi but none could understand how such an unimportant function of the mind could cause any harm, couldn't discipline control such a thing, couldn't it be used to their advantage? He was now witnessing first hand the harm caused by emotions and was wondering if there was a technique to keeping them controlled, so far sheer will power had failed him and every time he tried to ignore one it became more prominent. He gazed at Naruto and felt another emotion, he sighed, why did this man cause so many feelings. He had felt like severing Sasuke's head off with a blunt kunai when he saw him touch Naruto, and now he found him self wanting to copy Sasuke's actions and caress the depressed ninja, he wanted to hug him to make him feel better, to see him smile. Sai shook his head and tried to quell his feelings, but as usual they fought against his will and Sai found himself reaching out and running an index finger along one of the blondes whisker marks.

Naruto's eyes opened as he felt the finger on his face, the action made him remember what Sasuke had done, what Sasuke had said. He jerked away from Sai's hand and instantly missed the touch. The raven haired shinobi made to apologise but was swiftly cut off by the blonde "It's ok, its just they kinda remind me of Kyuubi, I've had them since I can remember, I'm not even sure if I was born with them or if it's just a by product of the sealing." Naruto didn't want Sai to feel as though he had upset him, and tried to crack a reassuring smile. The dark haired man glanced at the blonde then turned so both legs were dangling off the branch "If you want to get Sasuke-san back you can't do it in this state try to eat tomorrow and rest a bit more other wise you'll burn yourself out, and make yourself ill. If getting Sasuke-san is important to you I'll help. Besides when I go back to Konoha I'm supposed to be learning how to fit in with citizens, it'll be a trade, you teach me how the outside world works and ill help you train." With that Sai jumped off of the branch and made his way back to the hut with out even waiting for Naruto's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sai entered the hut he lay on down and used his pillow to cover his head, this emotion was definitely not pleasant, he just wanted to yell it out or something. It continued to plague him as his mind re-ran the moment when Naruto had pulled away from his touch. He realised that he really didn't want to be in the hut when Naruto got back. The ninja turned trying to get comfortable silently cursing whichever creator existed for installing the ability to feel emotions into humans. He groaned as he turned onto his front and pulled the pillow over his head. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his old village as he fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto sat at the edge of the stream smiling to himself "Gah! Sai it's about time you came I've been waiting for aagges". Sai tilted his head and looked at the blonde ninja, he looked a lot better his skin had regained its healthy tan colour his eyes were bright and full of mischief, and his smile, it was definitely back. The raven-haired man walked towards Naruto and realised the other was not wearing a shirt; he wasn't even wearing trousers. Sai's brow knitted as he inquired into the other ninja's state of undress and tried to stop himself from running a hand along other's back. Naruto looked at Sai as though he were an idiot " Err…Sai we're going swimming, you know in the stream, that's why you're also not wearing a shirt and trousers. Sai looked down, it was true he was in his boxers just like Naruto. The blonde stood up and walked towards the confused shinobi. "Sai are you feeling ok?" The other nodded and was lead by the hand to the stream. Naruto pushed some of Sai's hair behind his ear before kissing him gently on the nose. "Are you sure you're okay, you look disorientated". Sai could only raise an eyebrow before being pulled into the stream. He was surprised to find the water warm almost as hot as water at a bathhouse. 

He watched the kitsune holder play in the gentle current and felt the sudden urge to pin him to a wall. Sai wadded slowly over to where Naruto was and lowered his head slightly. Naruto-kun, I'm sorry about yesterday in the tree, I won't do it again." Naruto seemed puzzled for a moment, and then sighed. He lifted the others chin gently and stared into his eyes before gently placing his lips on Sai's. The raven-haired man froze momentarily before kissing the other back. It became more passionate as Sai pushed the blonde up against the bank and Naruto slipped his tongue into the dark haired mans mouth. Their tongues touched shyly, slowly caressing each other, as both of Sai's hands found themselves running up a well-toned chest tracing the dents and lightly caressing areas.

He felt his penis twitch and a pleasurable sensation ran up his spine as the blonde moved his hips forward and slowly started to grind against the other. The kiss broke as Naruto started to lick and nip at the raven's neck groaning as Sai's hands started to caress and play with his nipples. In a daze, Sai noticed Naruto had started to neglect the gyrating motion he had begun, and pushed the other back onto the riverbank, maintaining the wonderful friction between their two growing. Both men hissed at the sudden movement and continued to kiss whilst grinding against each other.

Naruto started biting at Sai's lip as the other worked on removing the little clothing both had on, the pleasure he was feeling had caused his mind to stop functioning, the only coherent thought left was one telling him how beautiful Naruto was and the only thing his body currently seemed intent on doing was ridding the beautiful angel in front of him of all and anything which would obstruct a view of his body. Sai pulled his head away from Naruto prying lips and lifted the man onto the bank. He studied the almost perfect body in front of him and traced a finger over the Kyuubi seal. He then let his fingers run down and up the blonde's shaft causing the blonde ninja to emit a soft groan. He nuzzled and kissed Naruto's inner thigh nipping at sensitive pieces of flesh as he made his way to the mans erection. Sai looked up to see the usually loud ninja biting down on a kiss-swollen lip, eyes lidded with lust. He noted how the tanned face was tinged with pink and the well defined chest rose and fell swiftly as the blonde panted. The raven-haired man smiled as he let his left hand grab the throbbing organ and pushed out his tongue over the head, slowly leaning down to lick the tip.

* * *

Sai awoke with a start, the first thought to cross his mind was _'what the hell'_, had he just dreamt, shinobi didn't dream they were light sleepers; but it would have been impossible for Naruto to recover so quickly even with the Kyuubi's power. Sai frowned as he tried to remember his dream, an unusual feeling in his stomach made itself known as he remembered the feel of the blonde's lips on his own. He started to wonder what Naruto really felt like, what he tasted like. As Sai moved to stand up he realised his pants were tight. His frown deepened as he notice his problem, he had dreamt about Naruto, about kissing the other boy. He was even about to … Sai buried his head in his hands. Damn emotions, they were controlling him. Sai got dressed picked up his art pad and left the hut trying to ignore the constricting throbbing sensation between his legs.

* * *

Authors note:

Okay so this isn't the best chapter, i'm sorry i've got a writers block but my friend always says when in doubt just add lemon (she's greek) to be fair i suppose when she said that she was trying to teach me how to cook Greek food but meh, wisdom is wisdom. And i suppose you're all a bit miffed that i didn't even put in a proper lemon. sigh sorry, i'll work harder, but if anyone has any ideas share them with me please


End file.
